The Ghost Who Walks
by Arianrhod34
Summary: Un bar musical, l'happy hour était passée déjà depuis plusieurs heures, un homme en observait un autre à son insu ... Se situe après l'épisode Meat et concerne Jack et Ianto. OS écrit pour le Ipod Challenge du site Beans On Toast.


**OS écrit pour un challenge du site Beans on Toast.**  
Principe : Chaque participant ouvre son lecteur mp3, choisit le mode "shuffle" (lecture aléatoire des pistes) et met en route la lecture. La première chanson qui se chargera sera le point de départ du One-Shot. Pas plus de 2500 mots.

**Titre de la chanson : The Ghost Who Walks par Karen Elson  
**Le lien vers la chanson : http: / / www point deezer point com/listen-5959009  
**Spoilers : Après l'épisode Meat de la saison 2 de Torchwood (épisode 204).  
Bêta : Rhéa**, j'en ai de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

* * *

**The Ghost Who Walks - Karen Elson**

* * *

Un bar musical, l'happy hour était passée déjà depuis plusieurs heures, un homme en observait un autre à son insu. Comme si souvent me direz-vous… ces lieux servaient à boire, à se détendre entre amis, à faire plus ample connaissance ou plus communément à faire des rencontres. Et pour cela, l'observation qui servait à trouver la perle rare, à évaluer ses chances de conquête, était un moyen classique de parvenir à ses fins. Mais pas cette fois, l'un des deux avait suivi l'autre à son insu. Il était venu le récupérer même s'il ne le savait pas encore.

Le plus jeune des deux s'était conformé à ce schéma bien établi que je viens de vous exposer. Le premier soir, plutôt ténébreux, il avait d'abord noyé son chagrin dans la boisson. Reprenant courage, il avait plongé avec appréhension dans ce monde banal dont il avait perdu l'habitude. A son grand étonnement, sa compagne de comptoir était tout à fait à son goût. Elle semblait dans le même état que lui, bien que plus attirée par la musique, elle quittait épisodiquement son tabouret pour arpenter avec grâce la piste de danse. Il voulait l'aborder mais il n'avait pas le cœur à aller danser. Il lui offrit un verre, peu sûr de lui, alors qu'elle était réapparue au comptoir pour s'en commander un. En quelques phrases, sa maladresse l'avait fait rire et quelques verres plus tard les rires s'étaient transformés en fous rires. Ils avaient partagés une soirée agréable et s'étaient séparés aussi étonné l'un que l'autre de cette rencontre espérée mais pour ces deux êtres solitaires, finalement inattendue.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au même bar, cela avait si bien marché la première fois, pourquoi changer ? Après quelques verres rapidement consommés pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils avaient entamé une conversation enjouée, parlant de tout et de rien, de cette panique dans le centre ville, de leur enfance, de leur travail respectif, de livres, de café ... Ils se découvraient beaucoup de points communs, semblaient aussi solitaires l'un que l'autre, peut-être également, aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre. Cela pouvait être étonnant ce que l'on arrivait à confier à une personne parfaitement étrangère et qu'on ne pourrait jamais avouer à un proche. Même s'il avait caché que c'était avec un autre homme, Ianto se sentait ragaillardi après s'être épanché auprès de Rhéa de ses peines de cœur. Elle l'avait compris et l'avait gentiment entraîné sur la piste de danse.

Jack ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle inédit, coincé dans un angle sombre du bar, il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, chose peu évidente pour un homme de sa stature. Malgré sa discrétion il avait attiré quelques convoitises qu'il avait repoussées manu militari. Il était venu voir ce que son jeune loup faisait de ses soirées, loin de lui. Jouant au fantôme, il était à l'affût.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient pas partagé leurs soirées et encore moins le même lit, il trouvait Ianto tendu, distant et lui se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'imposer, il était alors sorti chercher la compagnie qui lui faisait défaut. Il n'avait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, lui pourtant si rarement difficile. Il avait réitéré ses tentatives plusieurs soirs. Après une longue discussion avec une belle jeune femme, esseulée et manifestement consentante, il s'était résolu à l'idée … qu'il voulait Ianto. Il l'avait plantée sur-le-champ, une première qui les avaient abasourdis autant l'un que l'autre. Mais Ianto le fuyait, la journée comme le soir venu. Il ne relevait pas ses sous-entendus, évitait tout contact physique et plus grave que tout, il évitait son regard. C'était nouveau, désagréable et incompréhensible. Après son absence, Ianto l'avait aidé à surmonter ses angoisses, il s'était montré attentionné, Jack l'avait même entraîné à un vrai rendez-vous galant comme il lui avait proposé. Tout allait pour le mieux de son côté, mais apparemment pas pour son jeune amant. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait …

Le voir évoluer sans retenue sur la piste de danse accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme éveillait en lui des sentiments étranges qu'il tentait de faire taire sans succès. Depuis la découverte de Lisa dans les sous-sols du Hub, Ianto se vouait corps et âme à Torchwood et l'âme de Torchwood, c'était le Capitaine Harkness. Ianto avait fait repentance et, drapé de sa froide rigueur, il avait travaillé à son pardon. Travaillé au sens littéral du terme, il était celui qui passait le plus d'heures au Hub. Travaillé au sens figuré, par petites touches il avait regagné le cœur du Capitaine. Il était dévoué, fidèle, un confident pour les secrets que Jack lui dévoilait. Il était le seul auquel il avait raconté l'année qui n'avait pas eu lieu, les tortures qu'il avait subies, les tourments par lesquels il était passé. Ianto l'avait écouté, sans sombrer dans l'excès comme l'aurait fait Gwen, il l'avait soutenu et aidé à enterrer ces mauvais souvenirs.

La situation lui échappait et ses sentiments oscillaient entre l'envie, la colère, la jalousie, le désir. Pour le moment il les gardait sous contrôle mais plus la soirée avançait moins il se sentait endurant, plus ses muscles se tendaient jusqu'à se tétaniser. Mais il attendrait, il savait être patient pour parvenir à ses fins, avec ce garçon si jeune mais si désirable. Encore plus en jeans et polo noir, remuant avec une aisance qu'il ne soupçonnait pas sur la piste de danse. Il était torride et Jack subissait le spectacle plus qu'il ne l'appréciait.

_The ghost who walks, she's on the prowl for the man she loved (1)_

Quand il sortit du pub, seul, Jack le suivit quelques mètres derrière lui, tel un fantôme, tel une ombre, son ombre. Il voulait comprendre. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas, la tension accumulée toute la soirée s'évacuerait avec une confrontation, il ne voulait plus jouer à ce jeu instauré par le jeune gallois. Il se rapprocha de lui et dans la lumière de la pleine lune, il décida de ne plus se cacher. Ses pas résonnaient dans la rue déserte, sa veste ouverte flottait au vent dans l'attente d'être remarqué. Pourquoi ne se retournait-il pas ? Il prenait la direction de son appartement, les mains dans les poches, le col de sa veste remonté pour braver le vent froid.  
- Ianto ? fit Jack en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
Celui-ci sursauta presque en enlevant de fins écouteurs de ses oreilles.  
- Jack ? ! Il y a un problème ?  
- Non. Ce n'est pas prudent de rentrer seul en écoutant de la musique, tu n'entends rien, admonesta-t-il.  
Il le vit se renfrogner et perdre son air étonné pour prendre celui de la contrariété.  
- Je fais ce que je veux en dehors de mes heures de travail.  
- C'est justement ton travail qui te permet de savoir que des monstres se cachent dans le noir.  
- Oui papa je serais prudent, murmura-t-il de manière à peine audible. Je peux partir maintenant ?  
- Ianto !  
- Quoi ?  
_Oui quoi_, se dit Jack. _Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Certainement pas._  
- Tu rentrais chez toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Je peux t'accompagner ?  
- Tu as les clés, ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander …  
- Hey ! cria Jack en pointant du doigt un weevil qui traversait la rue. Je n'ai rien pris, juste mon arme, dit-il en se tournant vers son agent.  
- J'ai un spray.  
- Toujours organisé, hein ? fit Jack avec un immense sourire. Allons-y, cria-t-il en se lançant déjà à sa poursuite.

Il leur fallu quelques mètres pour découvrir la bête au milieu de sacs poubelles qu'elle déchiquetait à la recherche de nourriture. Ils savaient tous deux, qu'elle déchiquèterait volontiers autre chose et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'un pauvre promeneur le découvre à son tour.

Elle les dévisagea, huma l'air, sortit les crocs en suivant son instinct. En grognant, lentement elle s'avança vers les deux agents. Ils étaient rompu à ce genre d'exercice mais Jack sentit son jeune compagnon frémir en reconnaissant les prémices de la violence dont étaient capables ces bestiaux. Peut-être que le Capitaine frémirait également si la mort pouvait l'atteindre mais ce n'était pas le cas, la grande faucheuse se détournait de lui comme d'un morceau de viande avarié. Au prix d'une lutte acharnée qui les conduisit dans le parc tout proche, ils vinrent à bout de la bête. Un dernier soubresaut avant son endormissement projeta Jack en arrière et ce fut Ianto qui amortit sa chute.

Jack se retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, comme quelques années auparavant, à cette seule différence de position près. En appui sur ces mains, encore essoufflé de la lutte contre le weevil, il scrutait Ianto à la recherche de réponses.

_The ghost who walks, she's on the prowl, for the man she loved, he laid her down, in the tall grass, he kissed her cheek, but with a knife in his hand, he plunged it in deep (2)_

Il maîtrisait son poids couché sur son amant, mais pas sa réaction physique, réaction naturelle au plaisir qu'il ressentait en sentant ce corps qu'il aimait. Seulement éclairé par le clair de lune, il lisait la dualité dans laquelle la situation plongeait son ami sans arriver à en comprendre l'origine. Il avait vécu sa soirée par procuration, il avait maintenant envie de goûter au fruit interdit. Mais Ianto détourna son visage alors qu'il approchait le sien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon dieu ? !  
- Rien, fit-il en roulant sur le côté pour se soustraire à cette domination.

Jack l'attrapa par le bras pour le contraindre à rester avec lui dans l'herbe fraîche et humide du bois.  
- Il faut le ramener Jack, fit Ianto en désignant le weevil endormi. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.  
- Ça ne t'a rien rappelé ce soir ?  
- Si, bien sûr, concéda-t-il en baissant les yeux devant le regard courroucé de Jack.  
- C'est si désagréable ? demanda-t-il durement.  
- Non …  
- Alors ? J'attends des réponses et vite.  
Ianto releva ses yeux, lui aussi en colère à présent.  
- Je ne te demande rien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Alors, ne me demande rien non plus.  
- C'est un peu facile. Tu as changé, c'était quoi cette sortie, c'était qui cette fille ? termina Jack en se mordant la lèvre, ca faisait un peu trop amant jaloux à son goût. Et cela plongea évidemment Ianto dans la confusion. Il leva un sourcil en examinant Jack intensément, il avait capté son regard et ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Il finit par baisser vivement les yeux, comme brûlé par ce regard pénétrant.  
- Gwen a dit, commença Ianto lentement semblant choisir avec soin ses mots, que pour chacun de nous le monde extérieur était froid et solitaire.  
Il fit une pause le regard toujours fixé sur ses chaussures.  
- Tu n'as pas contredit, ajouta-t-il.  
_C'était donc cela, pensa Jack, mon altercation avec Gwen._

Il fut soulagé, c'était de la jalousie, rien de plus … Il faisait confiance à Ianto mais ce soir, en le découvrant dans ce lieu si surprenant, de vieilles angoisses avaient fait leur réapparition. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Lisa.  
- Toi non plus que je sache …  
- Nous n'avions pas vraiment notre mot à dire, ça se passait entre vous deux, coupa Ianto avec humeur.  
- Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne représente rien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce espérant que ce serait suffisant pour que Ianto comprenne.  
Il comprenait toujours à mi-mot …

Ianto se leva brusquement, il n'y avait rien à dire. Jack était Jack, il flirtait avec la terre entière et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Mais avec Gwen, c'était autre chose, la scène entre eux lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait des sentiments entre eux. Pourquoi continuer avec un homme amoureux d'une autre ? Les mots d'Owen l'avaient marqué au fer rouge, il avait peur d'être juste un coup pour Jack. Toujours disponible, prompt à répondre à ses avances … il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il était faible, tout ce temps il pensait l'aider comme lui l'avait fait après Lisa, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Et cela faisait mal. Les mots de Gwen l'avaient agacé, elle semblait si certaine d'être la seule à pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Après deux soirées à ruminer tout cela, il s'était décidé à réagir et à reprendre des relations d'employeur-employé avec Jack. Mais maintenant, il était si près de lui, il se rendait compte à quel point cela était difficile de lui résister. Comme un aimant, il l'attirait inexorablement, cette chasse au weevil tombait mal … Justement, il lui était tombé dessus et sentir son corps sur le sien, son désir grandir en lui, s'enivrer de son odeur suave … cet homme était irrésistible. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite.

- Reste là Ianto ! cria Jack en lui attrapant la cheville alors qu'il prenait les jambes à son cou.  
- Lâche-moi, je veux partir !  
- Certainement pas, répondit Jack en le tenant fermement.  
Il le fit facilement basculer en avant et voilà que Ianto se retrouvait à nouveau sur l'herbe avec son supérieur qui tentait de le maîtriser. Il avait beau lutter Jack était une force de la nature, c'était vain, mais il le faisait quand même. Il craignait que Jack ne lise en lui, ne devine ses sentiments et il ne voulait pas … Il se débattait pour quitter ce parc, cette nuit ordinaire sous le clair de lune, il luttait contre les larmes. Son cœur lui faisait si mal …

_She looked at him with pleading eyes, he softly spoke, "my dear the love has died", and then he muffled her desperate cries under the moonlight (3)_

A nouveau emprisonné dans ses bras puissant, il était à sa merci … le cœur battant la chamade, effrayé par son regard si clairvoyant, honteux de sa faiblesse devant cet homme qu'il aimait … bon dieu, un homme !  
- Ianto … si tu veux une autre vie, tu peux … tu peux t'en choisir une autre. Je pensais que … cela te convenait. Pourquoi, dis-moi pourquoi sembles-tu si triste ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.  
Lentement, Ianto se décida à croiser son regard. Il avait peur de ce que Jack pourrait lire dans ses yeux, mais il réalisa que l'important résidait dans les siens. Il ne vit qu'amour et compassion, mais aussi tristesse et incompréhension. Il semblait vraiment concerné par son état.  
- Gwen … murmura-t-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion.  
- Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a tous les soirs dans son lit, c'est toi que j'ai choisi.  
Il accompagna ses paroles d'un baiser si doux, si langoureux, si profond, que le weevil endormi fut le témoin d'un acte d'amour qui scellait un nouveau départ pour les deux amants.

_The ghost who walks, she's on the prowl, for the man she loved (1)_

* * *

_The ghost who walks, she's on the prowl, for the man she loved (1)/ Le fantôme qui avance, elle est sur sa proie, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait._

_The ghost who walks, she's on the prowl, for the man she loved, he laid her down, in the tall grass, he kissed her cheek, but with a knife in his hand, he plunged it in deep (2)/le fantôme qui marche, elle est à l'affut pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, il l'étend sur les hautes herbes, il l'embrasse sur la joue mais avec un couteau dans la main, il le plonge profondément._

_She looked at him with pleading eyes, he softly spoke, "my dear the love has died", and then he muffled her desperate cries under the moonlight (3) elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants, il parla doucement ''ma chère, l'amour est mort" et alors il musela ses pleurs désespérés sous le clair de lune._


End file.
